elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Glenumbra (Online)
Glenumbra, also called Glenumbria, is the westernmost region of High Rock, home to the famed city of Daggerfall, Glenumbra's capital, which stands proud in this landscape of rugged woods and fetid swamps. From the center to the south of Glenumbra, one can find lush countryside and verdant forests, whilst disgusting, fetid marshes exist in the eastern regions north of Aldcroft. Werewolves have been sighted more and more frequently in the woods, and are a large menace to the locals. Recently, Glenumbra has become more and more threatened with the growing lycanthrope threat caused by the Bloodthorn cultists under the necromancer Angof the Gravesinger, who occupies the Breton crypt of Cath Bedraud, and Faolchu, a werewolf resurrected by Angof from the time of Battle of Glenumbra Moors. It is rumored the cultists are plotting an attempt on King Casimir's life. Locations Cities *Daggerfall *Camlorn Settlements *Aldcroft *Crosswych *Eagle's Brook *Westtry Ayleid Ruins *Dwynnarth Ruins Battlefield *Glenumbra Moors Boss Locations *Balefire Island *North Shore Point *Seaview Point *The Wolf's Camp *Trapjaw's Cove *Western Overlook Camps *Lion Guard Redoubt *Red Rook Camp *Shrieking Scar Caves *The Harborage Crafting *Chill House *Mesanthano's Tower *Par Molag Crypts *Burial Mounds *Tomb of Lost Kings Dolmens *Cambray Hills Dolmen *Daenia Dolmen *King's Guard Dolmen Dungeons *Cryptwatch Fort *Ebon Crypt *Enduum *Ilessan Tower *Mines of Khuras *Silumm Public Dungeon *Bad Man's Hallows Group Dungeons *Spindleclutch Farms *Deleyn's Mill Graveyards *Cath Bedraud Groves *Beldama Wyrd Tree *Hag Fen *Vale of the Guardians Landmarks *Dourstone Isle *Gaudet Farm *Merovec's Folly *Miltrin's Fishing Cabin *Mire Falls *Tangle Rock *Valewatch Tower Mundus Stones *The Lady *The Lover Ruins *Baelborne Rock *Cambray Pass *Dresan Keep *Dwynnarth Ruins Wayshrines *Aldcroft Wayshrine *Baelborne Rock Wayshrine *Burial Tombs Wayshrine *Crosswych Wayshrine *Daggerfall Wayshrine *Deleyn's Mill Wayshrine *Eagle's Brook Wayshrine *Farwatch Wayshrine *Hag Fen Wayshrine *Lion Guard Redoubt Wayshrine *North Hag Fen Wayshrine *Wyrd Tree Wayshrine Unmarked Locations *Ancient Ritual Site *Farwatch Tower *Lady Laurent's Excavation Site *Lion Guard Siege Camp *Olyve's Brewery Main Quests These are all the quests belonging to the Daggerfall Covenant Main Story that take place or are received in Glenumbra. Blood and the Crescent Moon You emerge from a house in the southern quarter of Daggerfall, slightly delirious after your escape from Coldharbour. A dog runs up to you and begs you to follow it. It leads you to a bloody, gutted corpse with a note beside it, revealing that this is one in a recent string of killings. Investigate the strange goings-on further. Bloodthorn Assassins You discover that the Bloodthorn Cult is behind the killings, but something even more sinister is planned - the cultists have plotted to kill King Casimir, which would shatter the entire Covenant. Hunt down any remaining hiding assassins and immediately warn the King of an imminent attack before it's too late. The Harborage You warned King Casimir in time and you have earned praise throughout the city. The Prophet then appears and asks that you find him at the Harborage, a safe haven outside Daggerfall. Locate The Prophet so he may tell you of the events that have led up to the Planemeld, Molag Bal's dark plot to merge Nirn with Oblivion into a single, nightmarish hellscape. Turning of the Trees The forest itself has turned against the village of Deleyn's Mill, a small logging village east of Daggerfall, and they are in danger. Help the Wyrd Sisters purge the corruption from the forest. A Brush with Death A Dangerous Dream A Duke in Exile A Lingering Hope A Mysterious Curio Anchors from the Harbor Angof the Gravesinger Ash and Reprieve A Step Back in Time Back-Alley Murders Basile's Invitation Can't Take it With Them Champion of the Guardians Crocodile Bounty Crosswych Reclaimed Cursed Treasure Cutting Off the Source Deadly Whispers Disorganized Crime Farlivere's Gambit Forgotten Ancestry Fortune in Failure Garments by Odei Hidden in Flames Lady Eloise's Lockbox Legacy of Baelborne Rock Legitimate Interests Lineage of Tooth and Claw Long Lost Lore Mastering the Talisman Memento Mori Mists of Corruption Nemarc's Invitation One of the Undaunted Pride of the Lion Guard Purifying the Wyrd Tree Rally Cry Reclaiming the Elements Red Rook Resources Retaking Camlorn Ripple Effect Season of Harvest Seeking the Guardians Servants of Ancient Kings Signals of Dominion Swine Thief Taking the Fight to the Enemy The Corpse Horde The Dagger's Edge The Dangerous Past The Glenumbra Moors The Ghosts of Westtry The Hidden Treasure The Jeweled Crown of Anton The Labyrinth The Lion Guard's Stand The Miner's Lament The Nameless Soldier The End of Extortion The Fall of Faolchu The White Mask of Merien The Wyrd Sisters The Wyrd Tree's Roots To the Wyrd Tree Vines and Villains Vital Inheritance Wayward Scouts Werewolves to the North Wicked Trade Wolves in the Fold Wyrd and Coven Trivia *Radwa at-Ginal and Trystan Boissart can be found at a campsite in this region. Gallery Glenumbra.jpg Glenumbra rocks.png|Glenumbra rocks concept art GlenumbraComplete.png|Glenumbra map with all locations Glenumbra settlement.jpg|Glenumbra settlement See also *Glenumbra (Daggerfall) *Glenumbra Moors (Daggerfall) *Glenumbra Moors (Online) Appearances * * da:Glenumbra (Online) de:Glenumbra es:Glenumbria (Online) fr:Glénumbrie (Online) pl:Glenumbra ru:Гленумбра (Online) sv:Glenumbra (Online) Category:Online: High Rock Locations Category:Online: Regions Category:Online: Daggerfall Covenant